


Forever and always

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddles, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr request, Unrequited Love, Wedding, feelings where no feelings should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Anonym Tumblr request:I would love to read a sad fanfic of Carlos and Isa getting married. Lando being strong at the ceremony, but collapsed and being comforted by Max and Dan.
Relationships: Carlos Sainz/Isa Hernáez, Isa Hernaez & Lando Norris, Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen & Daniel Riccardo, Max Verstappen/Daniel Riccardo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Forever and always

Lando still didn’t know how he had ended up here. Here in this beautiful, little church somewhere in Spain on a cliff by to the endless ocean. He was standing next to the altar with his fancy suit on and in front of him the man of his dreams.

Carlos did look amazing. He was smiling over both of his ears, every part of his body was endless happy and overjoyed about the coming and the faint light falling through the windows covered his body in the most gorgeous way and he was shining from every pore of his body.

Everything about this all was so perfect and gave Lando chills, but unfortunately the man he loved with his whole heart was standing on the wrong side. Carlos stood there in front of him, showing his friend his back, while his eyes were fixed on the old wooden door on the other end of the little church, waiting all impatient and full of anticipation for the woman he loved more than his own life.

Like actually every one of the small group of guests inside here, the Spaniard was waiting for his long-term girlfriend to finally make her to his beloved wife and promise her his endless love.

Carlos was waiting for Isa.

And Lando just stood there behind his best friend, waiting for Isa as well, even when at the same time he wished she would never step through that door. But he also knew, that he shouldn’t even think about something like that. It wasn’t fair, after her being always so nice to him and all the things she had also already done for him.

But still, Lando didn’t know how he had ended up here.

The last few months, the last year, actually since he had started his F1 career, things weren’t always easy for him. Especially in the beginning with everything being so new for Lando, him being the youngest rookie and still so inexperienced. Everything stressed, even panicked him, but then there came Carlos, who took him by his hand since the very first day.

He taught him everything he needed to know, he made sure he was alright while being far away from home and his family. Lando could have the biggest fun with him, but Carlos also took him into his arms when he needed it the most.

First Lando had blamed it on his stupid teenager hormones, that he had formed some kind of crush for his older team mate. It was probably Carlos’ being, him being so nice and protective towards him, his funny, sometimes even hilarious side, which never failed to make him laugh, but also his serious side and his passion for the sport.

Carlos was someone Lando looked up to, some kind of personal hero in so many ways. To spend time with him together was great and so easy, he could be himself around him, feeling so accepted. Their first year being team mates was amazing and Lando was still endless grateful to have been able to spend his rookie year next to his side, to had learnt so much from him and the precious friendship they had formed.

But then things got more complicated. When Carlos told him about him thinking about to sign for Ferrari he was first endless overwhelmed with the situation. What should he do without him? Lando was already so fixed on the Spaniard that he couldn’t imagine just one day without him any more.

But Carlos promised him that nothing will change, talking about their friendship here because everything else will change drastically, and so Lando had to let him go. The lock down also didn’t make things easier, because he had a lot of time to think then and if he wanted to admit it or not, he had more than just a stupid teenager crush on his older team mate. Lando had deep feelings for him and he was already sure back then that they won’t go away that easily with Carlos moving the team next year.

When the season had finally started in the summer of 2020, everything suddenly happened so fast and Lando really had to force himself to enjoy every second he was still able to share with his favourite team mate and at the same time it was sadly also the last season with Carlos together. They had their highs and also lows till December and Abu Dhabi was really the climax of everything.

During the off season Lando went through hell and back with all those changes. His new team mate, Carlos moving to Italy, not being able to just get over to his place and hang out the whole afternoon long. Sometimes they didn’t see each other for weeks and Lando’s feelings for his friend still only became even stronger, even when it wasn’t logical at all with not being that close to each other any more.

The start of the new season was strange. Of course the young Brit came along with his new team mate, he already did so before, but even when he was able to call Daniel one of his friends, he still couldn’t stop himself from wishing Carlos back right next to his side.

It was different with the Aussie and the first few races Lando really felt himself under pressure and his awful race results didn’t help him at all. But in these moments Carlos held his promise and was right back by his side to take him into his arms, let him cry out all his worries, motivate him with everything he could and also just be there for him, like he had secured him so many months ago.

At the beginning Lando was also kind of jealous about Charles, since Carlos and he were able to spend so much time together in contrast to him. All patiently the Spaniard had promised him that no one could ever replace him and that he will also always stay his best friend. Lando was his only cabron.

By now the young Brit was almost 22 years old and he was still in love with his ex-team mate and slowly but sure he did really worry about that, because damn, he was Carlos’ best man today.

It wasn’t like the Spaniard had ever given him any hopes that maybe one day something more could be between the two of them, but still he had fallen completely for him. Since Lando got to know Carlos back in autumn 2018, he knew he had a girlfriend and he also knew how happy he was with her, everyone could see that and Lando also really liked Isa, seriously no one could hate her, but still his foolish heart didn’t want to get it.

He also couldn’t help himself, it just happened without his will. Carlos and Isa had always been so nice to him. Lando remembered about all those many afternoons the three of them had spent together, their dinner in Abu Dhabi after the last race of their first season, their shopping marathon through London back in December 2019, all the many times Isa had cooked something for them, while Carlos and he were playing FIFA together, just everything.

All those summer days they had spent together at Carlos’ place in Spain, after the couple had invited Lando to spend the off season with them together. The many times Isa had taken the younger one into her arms, either because he had a bad race and needed someone to comfort him or because she was so happy and proud about him and also told him so.

Isa was a very lovely and wonderful person and in his eyes Carlos and she were the definition of a perfect, harmonize and working couple. The only thing that stood between Lando and being 100% happy for them was that he would like to be in Isa’s place. Especially at the moment.

When Carlos had told him about his plan to ask Isa if she wanted to marry him and he had also showed him the ring he had chosen, Lando forced himself to smile and tell his friend how happy he was for them and that he was more than just sure that she will say yes and that his plan how he wanted to ask her was also pretty romantic.

Actually Lando did really mean it, he was really happy for his friends, but at the same time his heart did cramp and he still cried himself into sleep that night.

And once again he was in a roller coaster of emotions, when Carlos and Isa told them a few weeks later that they will marry this summer in Spain. They had smiled over both their ears and looked so happy and arrived into each other’s eyes, while telling the younger one the big news.

And once again Lando told them sincerely how happy he was for them and hugged both of them long and tight, but at the same time he still wanted to be the one to get such a beautiful ring from Carlos, to shine up at him, knowing that he will be his man forever.

It became too much, when the Spaniard even asked him then, if he wanted to be his best man. Lando broke down into tears, because he felt so proud and honoured, but at the same time his heart was broken. He just couldn’t believe how wrong this all felt.

He got another slap right into his still so-in-love-with-his-best-friend-face, when Carlos told him a few weeks ago that Isa was pregnant, that they expected their first child together. Lando and just a few other were the only ones knowing about it yet and once again he was really happy for his friends, about them becoming parents, become a family and he already knew right then that Carlos will be a great father, but at the same time he was sad once again and also a little afraid about that his friends could maybe forget about him.

Carlos was part of Lando’s family and he really couldn’t imagine a life without him any more. He was his support, his best friend and at the same time also his older brother, who always watched out for him and protected him from everything which wasn’t good for him. But the Spaniard did also still belong his heart and Lando really didn’t know how he should get through all this alone.

But still he stood here now. Watching how the love of his life got married today and even when he actually already knew it since the very first moment that Carlos won’t ever be his, his heart will still not stop to love him, even after the wedding. Forever.

For probably already the hundred time today, Lando breathed deep inside his lungs to calm down his nerves, because he knew Isa could step through the door within every moment. Lightly uncomfortable he began to pluck on his tight tie to loosen it up a little, so he could breathe properly again.

His eyes, had finally stopped to look alternately from his best friend over to the door on the other side of the church, onto Carlos’ eyes were also fixed the whole time long, and back at him again, he was now looking over to where Max and Daniel were sitting in the small crowd in front of him. They both smiled encouraging up at him, knowing how hard this moment was for him.

Max was one of Lando’s best friends and it was hard to hide such a big secret like being head over heels in love with the Spaniard. The Dutch already knew so since a longer time and had helped him through some of his darkest moments in his life and like Lando couldn’t hide such a secret from him, Max also couldn’t hide such a big one from his boyfriend.

So Daniel also knew about it since a few months and even when Lando had first felt uncomfortable about it, he was now happy for their support, especially in these days. They were his emotional support also last night, when he couldn’t sleep because he was so tensed and nervous about the wedding and also scared.

Lando had spent last evening with Carlos together, before he got into bed and stared up at the ceiling for already hours, tears rolling uncontrollable down his cheeks like little rivers. Because he had thought he was shortly before a panic attack, he had finally run over to Max’s and Daniel’s room to find some comfort in their arms.

Like already so many times before they were holding him both close, told him that everything will be good again and that they were sure he could do it all tomorrow. To know they were on his side and could also understand him and his feelings, at least most of the time, had made him finally falling asleep, but it still wasn’t the same as being in Carlos’ arms.

Sometimes Lando really wished to talk with Carlos about it, but that wasn’t possible of course. It felt so wrong to have such a big secret hidden from his best friend, but he was so scared about the Spaniard’s reaction if he should ever find out about it. Carlos probably wouldn’t want to be his friend any more then, he would be so disappointed about that he had lied to him all the time long and maybe he would also be disgusted.

But Lando needed him in his life so badly, even when he won’t ever be able to have him and call him his. Lando’s eyes were badly swollen this morning, when he woke up between Max and Daniel. While he was still lying in bed he tried to remember about the order of events during the ceremony.

About those things he had to do with being Carlos’ best man, about all the things he wanted to say, about his speech later, about just everything, even when he already knew it all from memory anyway after getting through it already so often.

But Lando just wanted this day to be as perfect as possible, for both of them, Carlos and Isa. They deserved it and even more.

And Lando really didn’t want to be the reason, why their wedding wasn’t like they had dreamed about. He didn’t want to be the cause of their wedding being a disaster. He was probably as nervous as Carlos, even when the Spaniard didn’t seem to be nervous at all, like always.

But Lando really was. He was sweating badly under his thick suit, he still didn’t get enough oxygen inside his lungs, his heart was racing and suddenly he began to feel sick and also dizzy. The whole colour in his face faded away and without his will, he began to sway back and forth.

Even when he had felt so hot and he had sweated so badly just one second ago, he was now feeling ice-cold and a shiver ran down the whole length of his back, when he closed his eyes for one moment to get his body back under control. It turned out to be the worst thing he could have done at that moment, because then he lost even his last sense of balance and fell uncontrolled forward.

In panic Lando opened his eyes again, but it was already too late. Even before he hit the ground everything went black and the last thing he could hear was Carlos calling shocked his name.

Lando really had no clue what had happened and why his head did hurt so much, when he carefully tried to open his eyes the next time. “Dan, he wakes up.” He could hear Max nervous and also worried voice next to his side. The young Brit hissed out in pain, when he opened his eyes fully and instantly covered the most painful and so wildly pounding part of his head.

“Damn. Why does my head hurt so much?” Lando complained, while he tried to sit up wherever he was lying onto, which only caused his headache to get even worse. “So my actual question about how you feel is probably unnecessary now, I guess.” Max admitted and watched his friend closely with a tilted head.

“I feel like shit. Damn, what has happened?” The young Brit whined and didn’t miss the look his two friends did share. “You better take that first to ease your headache.” Daniel told him well-meant, when he offered him some glass of water and two painkillers.

Because it did really hurt like hell, Lando did like he got told, swallowed the two pills and drank up the whole glass. Just when he had wanted to ask once again what had happened, because he couldn’t remember any more how he got here, the memories came rushing back into his mind all on their own, when he looked down himself and found himself wearing those fancy shoes, black trousers and this white, well-ironed shirt.

Somehow his jacket and tie were gone, but that was his very last problem at the moment. “Shit. Oh my god. What have I done?” Lando cried out, when he finally realized what had happened and what he had caused. “Great. He at least remembers about it again.” Max told his boyfriend in relief, but Lando was everything else than relieved at the moment.

“It’s not great, you muppet. I have destroyed Carlos’ wedding. I have screwed up, I have messed up everything. Oh god, I have really fainted in front of everyone. That’s so damn embarrassing. How could this happen?”

“Well, you probably haven’t drunk enough over the last hours, your nerves were on a roller coaster and the love of your life will get married today, so I actually think that this part is pretty understandable. And if you ask me it really wasn’t the most embarrassing thing you have ever done. Remember about..” But before Daniel could go on with his not very helpful try to cheer him up, Lando interrupted him with attacking him

“Shut up, that’s not very helpful, Dan! Oh god, what should I do now? I have ruined everything. Carlos is probably all disappointed, when not even annoyed about me now and Isa probably also hates me for destroying their wedding. I’m such a horrible friend.” Lando whined out before he did hide his face inside his hands and began to cry in despair.

Because trying to cheer up his friend’s mood and make him smile again hadn’t worked with how Dan had tried it before, Max now gave it a try, when he moved closer to the young Brit, took him into his arms and whispered to calm down his nerves

“You are really not a horrible friend, Lando. I think you are actually the best one Carlos could have got and I bet he also isn’t mad at you. No one is, also not Isa. Everyone was pretty worried about you. You should have seen Carlos’ expression, when he had seen you lying there on the ground. We all know, especially Carlos that you didn’t do that on purpose and I’m also sure that you haven’t destroyed anything.”

Max’s words were balm for his broken soul, but still Lando didn’t feel good at all, only a little better. “So the ceremony is probably already over by now or?” Lando wanted to know with half of his face still hidden behind his hands and his watery eyes looking up at Max next to him.

“No, it hasn’t even begun yet. Carlos had stopped it, after he has carried you into here and has made sure you are alright.” It kind of felt good to know that they hadn’t gone on without him, but still Lando was to his bones ashamed and also hated himself for being that stupid.

“Don’t be. Everything will be good, you will see.” Max got his thoughts instantly and tried to comfort him, while he rubbed carefully over his back and pulled him into his side. “Max.” Lando whined out, while he supported his head against his friend’s shoulder and closed his eyes while doing so. “It hurts so much.”

“I know, mate. I know.” Lando wasn’t talking about his headache, all three of them were aware about that. Also Daniel looked in compassion down at the youngest, before he petted his shoulder carefully and the couple shared a knowing look.

In silence they kept sitting like that for the next few minutes. Lando still tried to calm down in Max’s arms and he also still tried to realize that this really happened, while Dan got him some more water for his circulation, which Lando took to avoid something like that again with any cost.

They were still sitting in silence inside this small room, when it suddenly knocked at the door and moments later Carlos’ head pocked into the room. “Hey, cabron. What crazy things are you even doing?” The Spaniard asked caring, while he made his way over to them and sat down on the free place next to Lando. He had also taken off his jacket, even when he still looked amazing.

“How does our patient feel?” Carlos wanted to know all lovely still truly concerned about his being, when he pulled his younger friend closer. The young Brit’s cheeks blushed in embarrassment, while he only dared to look up at the Spaniard through his still lightly wet lashes. Max and Dan shared another look, before the young Dutch stood up, took his boyfriend’s hand into his and the couple left the room.

Carlos and Lando were alone now, sitting there in silence, while the older one had laid his arm around his friend’s shoulders and rubbed his hand up and down his arm. At least Carlos really didn’t seem to be angry with him, Lando thought to himself in relief, before he breathed deep inside his lungs once more, before he finally murmured with a small, still to his bones ashamed voice “I’m sorry.”

“About what are you even sorry for, cabron?” It was a question, but still Lando didn’t dare to answer, also because they both know why he was that embarrassed and about what he was sorry for. It was when Carlos placed his index finger under his chin and carefully lifted it, that their eyes met for the first time then.

“Lando, there is really no reason why you should apologize, even when you probably have the need to do so. It’s okay, I know you didn’t do it on purpose, of course you didn’t and hit your head that hard voluntary.” The Spaniard smiled softly down at him, while he moved with his fingertips all carefully over the red already lightly swollen bump on his forehead.

“I’m still sorry for destroying your wedding.” Lando admitted with a small, still filled from self-reproach voice. “Oh, cabron. You really didn’t, you just made it one more time unforgettable. Don’t worry about it any more. I’m just glad you didn’t hurt yourself seriously when you hit the ground and that you are obviously feeling better again. But I really don’t like to see those tears swimming in your eyes.”

Carlos then only eyed him even closer all worriedly, he probably thought those tears were coming from the caused pain of the unrestrained impact on the hard ground, even when that pain was more bearable for Lando than the pain deep inside his heart at the moment. “I bet your head must hurt like hell?”

Lando also didn’t answer his friend’s question this time, he still made himself the biggest reproaches and he had a very guilty conscience. Instead of answering, the young Brit asked a question himself, when he wanted to know from his friend “You shouldn’t have stopped the ceremony because of me. I will only screw it up again. You should have better done it without me, as long as you still had the chance to. And I would also understand it if you don’t want to have me here any more.”

Even when Lando had meant everything serious, he could still hear Carlos giggle softly next to him in disbelief, which only caused his cheeks to burn even more. “Don’t be silly, cabron. Of course, I still want you to be here. You are my best man and the wedding also wouldn’t be the same without you. Stop thinking such things. No wedding without you, little one. I have always thought you know that.”

Lando still seemed insecure and hesitant, why he also still kept quiet. The whole situation was so unpleasant for him and once again he had himself a fool in front of so many people.

“Come here, you muppet.” Like already so many times, Carlos got his discomfort, of course he did, when he pulled him even closer and stroking in a soothing way over his arms to give him some comfort.

Like always the closeness felt amazing and Lando tried to enjoy it even more, when he closed his eyes and let himself fall. But that moment was quickly over again and his whole body began to tense badly, when the Spaniard whispered into his curls “I know the last time hasn’t been easy for you, cabron.”

What exactly did Carlos mean with that, Lando asked himself, because there were many reasons, why he hadn’t felt that good in the last time, so he couldn’t be the best version of himself? Lando just wasn’t Lando any more since a longer time. The younger one stayed quiet, while he tried to listen to his best friend, even when his fast racing heart inside his chest and the blood pounding in his ears gave him a hard time.

“I know I should have already tried to talk to you about it since a very long time, but.. I seriously don’t know any more why I haven’t told you so sooner, but right now seems to be a good moment for it.” Carlos stopped here to breathe deep inside his lungs for one more time, before he finally went on with a very soft and carefully voice “I’m just trying to tell you, that I.. I know it, Lando.”

Perplex the younger one pulled away from his friend’s chest to look all shocked into his still so warm and familiar eyes. “You.. you know what?” Lando wanted to know, he just had to, to be 100% sure they were talking about the same.

“I know about your feelings towards me. That you like me more than just a friend or a brother. That you have deeper feelings for me. I know it, little one.” Carlos said calmly, like it was the most normal thing ever, while he reached out to stroke through his curls.

“I.. Why.. How..” Even when Lando tried so badly to form a decent sentence, he still couldn’t bring it over his lips. In the end he only gaped like a fish at the Spaniard, with his eyes painfully widened in fear. He just couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Denying it probably didn’t make any sense any more, his friend just knew him way too well, he always knew when he was lying anyway. 

But why did Carlos know about his feelings? How got he to know about this secret? Why the hell wasn’t he mad at him? And why was Lando even still allowed to be here then, at his wedding when Carlos knew about his feelings? Everything became just too much for him at that moment, when he broke down into a mess of tears right in front of his friend.

“Oh, Lando. Please, don’t cry. I didn’t want to make you cry. It’s okay.” The older one whispered in compassion, while he pulled him once again tight into his arms and stroked over his shaking back.

Carlos just held him then, let him cry out all his tears he had held back for too long and even when the whole situation was actually so uncomfortable for Lando, he still felt safe in his friend’s arms, like always, and it also kind of felt good, when not even very liberating that the Spaniard finally knew about it and he didn’t have such a big secret hidden from him any more.

But still, there were so many questions running through his head and when that one thought hit him, he just had to ask so out loud, when he said with a still lightly shaking and weak voice “Was it Max and Dan? Have these bastards told you about it?” Hell, if he will get them, he will kill them both with his own hands for breaking their promise to not ever tell anyone about his big secret. Especially telling it Carlos.

The older one seemed first a little surprised about that information, but in the next second he already wasn’t any more, when he thought about it. Lando had told them about his feelings. He had at least talked with someone about it, that was good. “No, they haven’t told me. Actually no one has, little one. I have found it out by myself.”

Lando’s head turned into a deep red once again for being so obvious and he asked himself who else had probably noticed so and just hadn’t told him about it until now. “Since when do you know?” The young Brit finally dared to ask, when he felt strong enough, but still he didn’t dare to look up at his friend.

“Always.” Was Carlos’ short but sincerely answer, which caused Lando to panic once again and this time he just had to look up at him to make sure he wasn’t making fun of him. But Carlos wasn’t, he was still smiling softly down at him, his eyes full of compassion and it just caused him to panic even more.

“What do you mean with _always_?” Lando’s voice was suddenly so high, while he thought about if he should better ran away from here as fast as possible or disappear into the next mouse hole. “It means, that I know it since the beginning actually. Lando, spending so much time with you together and not noticing those strong feelings you have, I must have been blind to not see it.”

The whole colour faded away from his face, while he thought back about all those shared moments they ever had, but now with the knowledge that Carlos knew the truth since the very beginning. Even more questions than he already had before were haunting through his head now, but in the end only one made it over his lips, when he asked in disbelief

“If it’s true, why I’m still here?”

Carlos then reached out to take his shaking hand into his and stroked with his thumb over the back of his hand to calm down his nerves, when he tried to explain “Because you are still my brother, Lando. My best friend and you also mean a lot to me. I also love you, just in a different kind of way, but I still do.”

With an in surprise wide opened mouth, the young Brit stared back at him, still not believing what he had just got to know. But then all those questions came over his lips all at once, when he began to speak like a waterfall “But why have you always spent so much time with me together then? Why have you made me to your best man? Why have always been so nice to me? Why aren’t you angry at me, disappointed or maybe even disgusted? What will Isa say when she will find out?

And why do you still want me to be at your wedding, when you exactly know that I.. that I love you?”

There was a little pause, before Lando went on to ask the final question “Why did you even let me in your life?”

Carlos eyed the younger one for some moments, before his expression got even softer and he told him with a tender voice “Lando. Please, stop worrying. Really. I have already told you the reasons. You are one of the most important people in my life, I just can’t imagine only one day without you any more. And I also know that you haven’t chosen the way you feel, the way it is right now. I know that it just happened and you never had bad intentions. You are helpless towards your feelings, I can understand that. But it’s okay. Nothing you should worry about or even be ashamed about. We are not disappointed and especially not disgusted.”

Lando overheard all those nice, compassionate words Carlos had for him, instead he only asked, when a new wave of shock hit him “Who are _we_?” The Spaniard blinked at his friend three times, before he understood and tried to calm down his nerves, when he explained “Isa and me.”

“Isa also knows it?” Lando seriously asked himself how many almost panic and heart attacks he already had today and how many he was still able to take before getting real ones and maybe collapse once again. “I have talked with her about it in the summer break of our first year being team mates. She has also already noticed it and she is also okay with it. So please, don’t worry about it.”

“Who else knows it?” The sickness hit Lando once again and goose bumps broke free over his skin, thinking about that probably everyone outside this door knew about him being in love with the groom and making himself look like the dumbest idiot ever.

But then Carlos quickly rescued him from his fear, when he answered sincerely “No one else, little one. Just Isa and me. We both find it actually pretty cute and we also know that you would never try to bring us apart. Lando, seriously, everything is alright. I’m still the same Carlos and you are still the same Lando. Nothing will change between the two of us. You are still my little, cute brother and you will be forever.”

Still insecure the younger one played with the sleeve of his shirt, thinking about that Carlos was maybe right once again. “Actually I should be the one to be sorry, cabron. I should have talked with you about it way sooner, tell you that I know it, but I just didn’t want to make it even worse for you. I know the situation wasn’t always easy for you with seeing Isa and me together, while you have those feelings for me, but especially because you have all these feelings for me, you still managed to be the best possible friend on this whole world for me.”

When Carlos took his still lightly shaking and cold hand into his then, Lando just had to look up at him, also because his words did touch him. “Seriously, Lando. You are the best friend I could have ever get and I really admire you and how strong you are. I know you haven’t chosen to fall for your team mate, I know it just happened, destiny didn’t even ask you about if you wanted it or not, but you still stayed next to my side. Our friendship was more important to you than anything else and I really wish we would have talked about it sooner. But I just thought it would be easier for you if you don’t know about me knowing it. I thought it would become easier for you with time. But heads up, cabron.” Carlos lifted his chin carefully, before he smiled fondly down at him. “One day the right one will also come for you, you will see.”

Tears were silently falling over Lando’s cheeks, while he listened carefully to his friend’s words, still not believing that Carlos was neither angry nor disappointed in him. He even seemed to understand him and he also wanted their friendship to stay like it was.

“You really don’t have to apologize, there is nothing you should be sorry for. I should have talked with you sooner about my feelings for you, but I was so afraid to lose you, Carlos. I don’t know how my life would have turned out without you, I don’t know what I would have done with you being not at my side any more. But you are right, I have never tried to bring you and Isa apart, because I already know since the beginning that one day you will marry her and become a family, but still my heart didn’t get that. It didn’t stop it to form those feelings for you and it still doesn’t get it. But you don’t have to worry about it, I would never try anything. And I also believe your words about that one day I will fall for someone I’m also able to get.”

For the first time since they were here, Lando tried to response his best friend’s smile, while the relief washed over him. It was finally over.

“I’m really sorry I’m not the one, cabron, but you will see, everything will be good. It actually already is. You won’t ever lose me, I will always be there for you and this wedding won’t change anything about it. You will always be my baby brother and because of this and so many other reasons I and also Isa would be very happy, if you would become the godfather of our child.”

It was the first heart attack because of happiness that day. Lando’s eyes widened and he finally began to shine again, when he squeaked. “Really? You and Isa really want me to be the godfather of your child, even after everything?”

“Especially because after everything, little one.” Carlos confirmed, before Lando already crashed into his arm and cried tears of joy. “I would really like to. You don’t know how much this means to me, Carlos.” The young Brit whispered with his cheek pressed against the Spaniard’s chest.

“And you don’t know how much this actually means to me, little one. I’m so happy you are here with us.” The Spaniard whispered into his curls, while tears were also waving in his eyes. All gently he placed a kiss against his forehead and pulled him one more time closer against his chest, so they could both enjoy this unforgettable moment between them.

They stayed like that a half eternity and when Lando finally believed his friend fully about that he wasn’t mad at him and that everything will stay like it was, Carlos whispered down to him “Do you think you are ready for another try?” Quickly and especially determined the younger one nodded his head, before he loosened their embrace to look up at him and tell him with his usual cheeky smile “Come on, we still need to get you married, before Isa will change her mind because you are all late again.”

After Carlos had helped him to do his tie, making sure to not do the button too tight this time and they had smiled and nodded their heads at each other all ready, the two best friends finally went outside back to the wedding guests. Lando secured them all that he was alright again and explained that the cause was probably because he had drank to less over the whole day. Max and Daniel he offered a smile, which both seemed to satisfy them, at least for now.

Back in the little church, Lando stood on his place again and together they all waited pretty impatient by now for the bride to finally arrive. One last time Carlos turned around to look at his best friend and smile at him, still grateful for him being here on this so important day in his life.

Of course, Lando returned the smile but when he saw from the corner of his eyes how the doors finally got opened, he showed his best friend with a small move of his head to finally take a look at his bride. Carlos eyes instantly filled with tears by the so beautiful appearance of the love of his life and also Lando’s eyes began to water, but this time only because he was so happy for them and he was sure about that one day he will also find something like the two of them had.

Lando did his duty as best man great, without any more problems or incidents and by his speech later everyone had glassy eyes, especially the bridal couple, but the tight hug he got from Carlos and also from Isa afterwards was worth it all.

Later he finally told Max and Daniel about what had happened and when he danced together with the bride he also talked with her about it and he also thanked Isa for her understanding. Like Carlos had already secured him, also the woman herself told him that they will always stay friends and nothing could bring him and Carlos apart any more. They were all one family.

And to finally be able to talk about it, to talk about his feelings especially with Carlos helped Lando to finally close this chapter of his life. It didn’t sound logical and it didn’t make any sense either, but it really helped him to let go, to let those feelings behind and start something new.

And once again Carlos had been right, when not even six months later someone stepped into Lando’s life and changed everything. Of course, Carlos was right. He always was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are satisfied with how this story turned out anonym 😊 I really gave my very best for my first story based on a Tumblr request.
> 
> I know you probably have wanted to read more hurt and maybe also more about Max and Daniel comforting Lando, but I just had to write it like that. I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry. I just can't see our boy that sad and heart-broken. I really hope that you still enjoyed reading it 😊
> 
> Actually I have already wanted to write something like that since a longer time - you just gave me the last shove I have needed to finally write it down, anonym 😊 so thank you for that!
> 
> And also a big thank you toeveryone reading my story here, also for leaving kudos and if I'm very lucky also for your comments 😊
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr > someone-worth-racing-for < if you also want to send me request. I don't know if I will be able to write a story to every request you will send my way, but I will try my best ❤️


End file.
